


You've Never Seen It Look So Easy

by kags



Series: its okay to cry [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND DONT COMPLAIN TO ME WHEN YOU DONT ACTUALLY READ THE TAGS, Angst, M/M, There is death, be warned, im trash, ppl die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kags/pseuds/kags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with Hinata Shouyou wasn't hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Never Seen It Look So Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I Am So Unbelievably Gay And Sad
> 
> edit : I just realized its 420 words ayeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> edit : because apparently I need to put more warning besides literally putting the Major Character Death tag....
> 
> yo yo yo someone dies and for some reason y'all can't handle me not putting "angst" n shit in the tags so here it is. There is angst. There you go.

It wasn't hard to fall in love with Hinata Shouyou. Take anyone in the world, and throw them in a room with him for about 12 seconds, and they'd be falling in an instant. Stronger people than you had fallen, so what made you think you had the chance?

If someone had asked you what it was that made you fall, you wouldn't have an answer. Well, you would, but the words would fill the expanse of the universe. You fell in love with his determination. He never gave up. Never lost hope, never took no for an answer. And he was beautiful. The sun rested in his hair and the stars danced upon his cheeks. He had eyes of amber, and his smile was easier to drown in than the ocean. His soul was stronger than the Earth. An unshakable fondation that held you up. 

Together you grew. You watched him grow another 13 centimeters. You were there for the emo phase, and you'll never admit you liked the way he looked in eyeliner.  

You experienced Tokyo with him. University, studying, your first kiss. More kisses, a wedding, more volleyball, and then The Olympics. Tokyo 2020, jumping flying spiking receiving. Adrenaline pumping faster and faster, the winning coursing through your soul. And then. Falling. Crashing. 

You were there for the shattered knee, and the tears that came with it. You couldn't help but think about Oikawa. But you were there when he got back on his feet, determination flowing through him faster than the blood through his veins.

You were there when the very same blood corrupted him. You were sitting in the hospital room wishing. Praying to a God you don't believe him. You were there for the chemo. You watched the hair brighter than the sun as it fell to the ground. His amber eyes producing tears of diamonds that fell along with it.

You were there for the final breathe. You held his hand. You prayed once again. You squeezed his hands and whispered,  _one more._  And he gave you one more. But after that...

 

You were there at the funeral. You spoke, recited a eulogy filled with your love, and cried because you gave him your heart and it wasn't enough. You put the flowers on the grave. Cried enough tears to fill all the worlds oceans and then some.

It wasn't hard to fall in love with Hinata Shouyou. Stronger people than you had fallen. But letting him go, that was the hardest part. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry im so sorry i love hina so much why did i kill him i dont know 
> 
> please yell at me on tumblr, my url is rnorgue


End file.
